


Where Is Alex?

by Julia_Writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, literally my only contribution to the fandom, sorry everyone, stupid silly fic, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Writes/pseuds/Julia_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is missing and John isn't worried, but he's definitely going to go out and look for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is Alex?

John texted Eliza first:  
To Betsey <3: "Is Alex at urs?"  
Her response was almost instantaneous  
From Betsey <3: "No? Is he supposed to be???"  
To Betsey <3: "Nah, just can't find him rn  
Dw about it I'll find him"  
Lafayette and Hercules were in the dorm with him, so that ruled them out. Alex's limited circle of friends meant that there was almost no one else he could be with. He chanced Peggy and Angelica, but they also hadn't seen him. He even tried Burr, but he just seemed confused and replied with "Obviously I don't know where Alex is?? Why would I??"  
It's not that John was freaking out; he was only slightly worried. Alex had one of the biggest brains on campus, that was undeniable, but his common sense left something to be desired sometimes. Plus, John had no idea when the last time Alex had slept was: what if he fell asleep somewhere stupid? It was perfectly reasonable for John to be worried about his boyfriend.  
"I'm going to look for Alex," John announced, standing up from the sofa. Hercules nodded.  
"Text us when you find him. If you haven't in the next fifteen minutes, text us anyway. We'll come help." Lafayette made a noise that could have been a complaint, but John chose to take as an agreement.  
"Thanks," he said, grabbing his keys before he left the dorm. 

He checked the library first. It was a Friday night, and the place was almost empty. Burr was sitting at the table farthest from the door, too engrossed in whatever law book he was reading to notice John had come in. Alex wasn't at any of the tables, and John even checked between all of the aisles. He was nowhere to be seen.

The canteen was next. That was much busier, but John knew that Alex would always sit in the same place and he wasn't there. James Madison, however, was.  
"Hey Madison, you haven't seen Alex, have you?" James looked up and frowned.  
"No, I haven't. But Thomas was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago and he hasn't even texted me," Madison held up his phone, as if to prove a point. John knew that if Alex and Jefferson were both missing, the chances of them being together and arguing about something unimportant were very high.  
"Wanna look together?" John asked James, who sighed frustratedly and nodded.  
"Let's go."

John made sure to type out a quick text to Hercules before he got worried.  
To GladiatorHercules: "Haven't found him. TJeffs also gone, Madison helping me"  
From GladiatorHercules: "Ffs, good luck with that"

Alex and Jefferson were nowhere to be found. They weren't in any of their shared lecture halls or any of their individual lecture halls. They weren't in any of the professors' offices - checking there had caused Washington some alarm ("Tell Alexander to call me when you find him"). They weren't in the research rooms, any of the dorm halls or in the coffee shop. John was, at this stage, very worried. He'd already texted Eliza, Lafayette, Hercules, Peggy and Angelica again, and Hercules, Eliza and Lafayette were all out looking too.  
"Alexander Hamilton I am going to fucking kill you, I swear-"  
"Shh!" Madison hushed him quickly. "I think I hear something". John shut up quickly. After a few seconds, he heard it. Distantly, someone yelling could be heard.  
"Jefferson, shut the fuck up!"  
"They're on the football field?" Madison said, walking towards it. John began to argue, but, however unlikely it seemed, the yelling was coming from the football field. The two jogged up towards the football field, somewhere that John himself had never set foot on. When they turned the corner, the quickly found Jefferson and Alex standing in the bleachers, phones out, both of the switching between glaring at each other and then their phones.  
"Alex!" Cried John. "Where the fuck have you been?"  
"John!" Alex smiled when he was his boyfriend, but very quickly went right back to staring at his phone. "Sorry, was I gone long?"  
"Shit, James, I completely forgot about dinner!" Jefferson sounded sorry, but still hadn't looked away from his phone. John and Madison looked at each other.  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Asked James.  
"There's a Squirtle somewhere around here, and I Gotta find it before Hamilton does"  
"I'm gonna find it first, Jefferson"  
PokémonGo. They were playing PokémonGo for the past two hours. Looking for a Squirtle.  
"Alex for fucks sake," John said, half angry and half relieved to find his boyfriend safely.  
"I'll be five minutes, John, honestly."  
Alex could be so immature sometimes.

To: Betsey <3, GladiatorHercules, FrenchFucker, AndPeggy!, Angie: "I found him, the fucker is out on the football pitch playing PokémonGo"  
From Angie: "John, you are dating a child"


End file.
